Sonic Breaks leg
by Mr.Jlord11
Summary: What will Sonic do after breaking his leg in battle. Wait for Amy to get she"s not helping. Chp 3 is when chp are longer.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST FANIFIC .I DO NOY OWN ANY SONIC CHARETERS SO YOU KNOW.

A loud boom goes by as it shows sonic running through the city away from yet another eggman creation. As he does he just gets shot right in the leg braking it. Ouch Sonic said painfully then doing a homing attack on danit my leg is worse Sonic said falling down.

Later at tells Sonic : Don't move Sonic I know you love running but you have a broking leg. Yah Yah whatever Tails Sonic said in a grumpy tone. Tails then said cheerfully : well someones unhappy. Shut up and get me some food Sonic said. As tails left a certain pink hedgehog came through the crap Sonic said


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS HERE FOR THE TY POES IN THE LAST CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS MAKE MORE I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARETERS.**

Amy What are you doing in my house Sonic asked angrily. Helping you out with a broking leg Amy said cheerfully. Tails then walks in imiditly yelling Amy Get the. The following word are bad so enjoy this list of words that begin with h until it's done . Hat,hair,heiliom,hercule,hero,hats, and hoopla. Out of my house Tails yelled the yelled See I told you she's a stalker an watches me sleep at night. How did you know Amy asked Then saying quikly I mean I don't do that.

Later After constant anyoance Amy just grabbed Tails through him in the tornado and ripping controles out sending him off to far places. What the heck Amy Sonic yelled do you know how much money that plane cost now it's gonna break. What about Tails Amy asked. Who cares Sonic Said. Wow Sonic ether I think I leke you only for your looks now. Sonic good now I just need to make myself ugly Sonic said. MeanWhile on Ark. If you don't know what Im Talking about stop studieng for school and play Sonic Adventure two or SA2 Battle and get smarter why don't ya. Shadow sais to Knuckles. So you broke the Master emrald again Shadow said. Hey Knuckes said Shut up.

** That last part will be a different story I do. End of chapter two**


	3. Sonic random bath

**Hello here is chapter I don't own any sonic characters Sega does. P.S I'll try to make longer chapters.**

Sonic is channel surfing on the couch whatching mainly track runs with envy of there running. Oh Sonic Amy yelled I have a surprise for you. Oh no Sonic said to himself I won't like this. She than walked in wearing a choa skin out fit. Wait were did you get that chao skin Sonic yelled worried. Amy said cheerfully in your yard I found a chao in front of a grave stone in a tiny coffine. That was my late chao Sonic Jr Sonic yelled angrily. Have you no respect for the dead he asked. Amy then said who cares there just dome chao.

Later, Okay Sonic Amy said you may not be able to walk but that's no exuse for not bathing. I don't like were this is going Sonic said nervously. It was ten minutes later Amy Got Sonic I a bathtub with that cast wettniss protector an Sonic was burning mad. Than when Amy was about to scrub him in places that should not be scrubbed Sonic yelled RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IT'S THE TAILS DOLL! Amy then jumped out the window in panic off three stories landing on a pile of rusty nails, broking glass lighted sharp wooden stakes master embrald shards( see last chapter), and it was all on fire . Oops Sonic said. Right when he said finally she's dead Amy came in through the door and said nice try Sonic but I ran into Marine an she said it's a myth because she's best friends with them. Sonic the said confuse but how did you survive?

After a hour Sonic said wow you met Michal Jordan. Amy said yep an that's how I survived. Sonic then said I still want you out of here yah right said Amy. Sonic the thought to himself weres Tails. Somewhere in south park the tornado crashes on a certain boy in a orange Jacket. Oh my gosh they killed Kenny a kid said. Back to the home. Sonic then wonderd what Is Eggman up to. Then his pod came crashing through the door. Hello Soni… Oh my Gosh my robot beat an gave you a broking leg I finally won. No ya didin't as Sonic just held up the robots head. Oh eggman said then enjoy your bath I guess.

What just happened Amy asked confused. Eggman that's what happened Amy Sonic said with a serious look on his face. Then after that Sonic had a weird feeling someone was whatching him and then noticed Rouge was looking through the window. Sonic than said Rouge what are you doing Here Sonic asked. Rouge than said waiting to steal you chaos emeralds coming in through the large gap Eggman left. Before Sonic said anything Amy gave them to Rouge saying here ya go cheerfuly. Rouge than flew off with the emeralds Sonic spent months getting. Amy get out of here Sonic said. No way Amy said.

After the


	4. MARIO BROS AND A NINJA

**Chapter 4 with Mario as himself a guest star in a restaurant and I must tell da story now before that dance**

**K now that you danced read ma story**

Oh boy a date Amy said excitedly. Noooooooooo you took advantage of y broken limb by forcing me into your car. At least it's a hibachi restaurant so I can see epic knife throwing action. Maybe I can get lessons from the chef and accidently hit Amy Sonic thought to himself.

Then they saw Chris from sonic x in the road running him over.

2 minutes later. Wow sonic said this is fast service as there were a the restaurant and already got a table. Then the waiter came and said 2 more people were seated at the same table

K sonic said as long as its not

Sonic was interrupted by an Italian man.

It's a me Mario! Said Mario himself. How's the failure Mario said. SHUT UP, Sonic said angrily.

At least I didn't re-use the the same story over and over again. Luigi then crashed in through the roof sitting right next to Mario. Ah bro you're here Mario said. Sonic Mario said why did you decide to begin sucking worse then the E.T game for the Atari 2600. Sonic then picked up hes steak knife but said stop Sonic bad thoughts leave to bad actions then placing it down. The chef then came who appeared to be a ninja. I-CUT-YOUR-FOOD-AND-COOK-IT-AND-READERS-THIS-IS-SUPPOSED-TO-BE-ME-TALKING-VERY-FAST.

**Chapter to be finished**


End file.
